Marriage
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: This is a companion to my story "Do You Regret?" although you don't have to read that story to read this one. Anyway, this story does have a lemon and is a J A S T E R x K I S A L A. It's based off if Jaster/Kisala got married and about their honeymoon.


**Okay, so this is for those who wanted a little more from my other Rogue Galaxy story "Do You Regret". It is a companion story and you don't really need to read the other story to read this one. Anyway. This story does have a lemon and so if you're not into that kind of thing, I suggest skipping the lemon (I didn't mark it, twas too lazy) or not read the story at all. Also, this story is pretty sappy with romance, so if you don't like that either, well, you've picked the wrong story to read. Now, if I haven't discouraged you from reading this story, please do go on and read away! =]**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'_Flashback Thoughts'_

"_Flashback Speaking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue Galaxy and anything that goes with it. Just this story.**

There was something absolutely so fascinating about watching Jaster Rogue sleep. He would talk in deep, calming breaths and his face was that of a child's; innocent and oblivious to the world. Of course, he had seen so much to make that statement untrue. He had fought for his life on numerous occasions, and had even saved the galaxy from impending doom. But still, none of this mattered. Well, not for the next couple of weeks anyway…

Kisala sighed to herself and she finally drew her gaze away from her husband. 'Husband… I can still hardly believe that we got married. And I mean, I knew the guy had stamina, but who knew he had _that_ kind of stamina.' She lovingly gazed back at her husband and caressed his face. 'Who knew, that the boy I met on that desert planet, would turn out to be the one I care for the most?'

"You know…If you wanted some more, I would have gladly given it to you…" came the husky groan of Jaster.

Blushing bright red and wrenching her hand back to her bare chest, Kisala gasped in surprise. "Jaster! I'm uh, surprised that you, uh, that you're well…"

"Ready for another round? Yeah, but I didn't see you complaining last ni-" Jaster started.

*FWAP*

"You, Mr. Rogue, are a complete and total pervert. You know that? A complete and total…" Kisala had lectured before she was dragged into a kiss that left her toes curling.

"And you, Mrs. Rogue, are a completely sexy queen. Who knew you?" Jaster said in between kisses. After a couple minutes of just pure, gentle kisses, Jaster asked, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply of his wife. Kisala's eyes were glassed over and had the look of complete adoration.

Laughing at his wife's silly expression, Jaster asked again, "What were you thinking about?"

"Thinking about?" Kisala asked dumbly. 'Thinking? What was I thinking about? What?'

Raising an eyebrow at Kisala's dumb expression, Jaster chuckled. "You know, if kissing you would leave you speechless like you are now, I would have done it _ages_ ago."

That comment instantly brought Kisala down from the stars.

"Well, _excuse_ me for thinking about you and the fact that we're married and whatnot! I can't help it if I'm madly in love with a guy who makes fun of me at every chance he gets! I can't believe that I agreed to marry you! Honestly…Men sometimes are so…"

As Kisala ranted, and boy, did she rant, Jaster thought about when he proposed to her, the wedding, and when the honeymoon started; _especially_ when the honeymoon started.

_*Start of Flashback*_

"_Jaster, I'm not going anywhere, you know that right?" Kisala giggled. Currently, they were on the planet Alistia and all alone in a house that the fish-people locals built for them._

"_I can't help it though," Jaster swooped down to kiss his blushing bride. __**His**__. They were currently sitting down on the bed, which was at the center of the room. She was sitting on his lap and they were happily just kissing each other._

_Kisala's dress was a pure white with light baby pink accents. The dress was a halter top with a golden clip that help tied the top of the dress together at the front and flowed from under the breasts down to her knees in the front and to the ground in the back._

_Jaster's outfit was your standard black and white. But he looked quite dashing all the same._

_However, innocent kisses started to turn passionate and the temperature in the room for the newlyweds started to heat up. Hands started to touch everywhere and clothes started to disappear. Eventually, both were nude and panting harshly from the passion that flowed out of them and into the room. The two stared at each other, unabashed at what each other looked like, taking in each other's flaws and seeing that it was truly apart of the other._

"_I love you," Jaster whispered reverently._

"_I love you," Kisala whispered back lovingly._

"_You ready?" Jaster asked._

"_Mr. Rogue. I am having this strange feeling that you have been replaced by this shy and uncertain man that is in front of me. Do you happen to know where my headstrong husband is?" Kisala whined out. Then a soft probing at her center stopped her short of her question and her breath. Eyes widening, she stared up at the man she fell in love with._

"_Why, Mrs. Rogue. I have not been replaced, but am being considerate of my wife's first time. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for, Kisala. I love you and I am willing to do anything I must to keep you happy and forever by my side," Jaster spoke._

_Tears welled up and Kisala wrapped her arms around the back of Jaster's neck and brought him down in a soft kiss. Pulling away from each slightly, Kisala said, "I'm ready to fully become yours. I love you and I will always be happy with just the way you are."_

_With that, Jaster thrust in and groaned at the feeling of being inside the one he loved so dearly. "My God Kisala, you're so tight," Jaster groaned out. But he didn't move. Not an inch, for he wanted his wife to be ready._

_Gasping at the sensation of Jaster being inside her, Kisala couldn't help but thinking, 'I can't believe he managed to get "Not-So-Little Jaster" inside of me. I mean, that thing was pretty freaking big and…Why isn't he MOVING?' "Jaster Rogue, I swear if you don't start moving, I am going to have to take drastic measures and…" That was all Kisala could manage out before Jaster started a slow and loving pace. The two danced in the most basic of ways and yet, it brought the most pleasure the two have ever experienced._

"_J-Jaster…I think…I'm going to…" Kisala panted out as Jaster pounded into her in long hard thrusts._

"_Let go… Let go and let us forever be one," was all Jaster managed out before the two came to a mind-blowing climax._

_Panting, Jaster managed to roll to Kisala's side. Looking at each other, they both smiled cheesy smiles and kissed sensually. After a minute of resting, Kisala looked at Jaster and stated, "So…You ready for round two…?" Jaster blinked and had to stop and process what she just said. When it finally hit him, he cracked a grin and answered, "Well, if my lady insists…"_

_Then for the rest of the night and a good portion of the morning, they showed each other just how much they loved one another._

_*End of Flashback*_

"…Jaster Rogue, are you not listening to me?" Kisala's voice tuned back in.

Blinking, Jaster realized that he just ignored his wife for a bit just to remember last night. Then smiling softly, Jaster ignored her question brought her in for a soft kiss and simply said, "I love you."

Completely forgetting what she was even chastising Jaster about, Kisala smiled softly back and responded, "I love you too."

Jaster, not helping himself asked childishly, "So…you ready for another round?"

Blankly looking at her husband, Kisala realized that Jaster inherited more than just the powers of the Star God. His stamina was one not to be trifled with. Laughing, she only nodded her consent. And so the two lived happily, not always in harmony, but they always found themselves and loved each other dearly. Records do not show whether or not they had children, but they continued on their days together living as pirates and helping those in need around the galaxy.

**And that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review to let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome and flamers are not. Thanks again for reading! =]**


End file.
